


Mukiversary: Issai Collection

by Akaicchi



Series: Prompts and Challenges [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Backstory, Comedy, Drama, Dramatic Irony, Gen, Ghosts, Metafiction, Mukidashite Verse, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating Styles, Parody, Shadows (Persona Series), Spin-Off, aged-down characters, requests answered, tie-in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Requested one-shot parodies and spin-offs based on my series "Mukidashite". Including appearances by Angry Nanako, Child Ryota, Confused Morooka, and Misguided Villains!Confirmed stories summarized and ordered in the notes.





	1. Nanako's Desperate Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a varied collection of short parodies and spin-off from “Mukidashite”, which turns one April 9 2018!! (Issai means “one year”.) Please let me know what you think of these, and feel free to send me your ideas for more!
> 
> The confirmed stories so far:  
> “Nanako’s Desperate Escape” — Nanako is mad as hell and not going to take it anymore.  
> “Young Ryou Squared” — What if Ryota came out of the TV a long, long time ago? And Yuudai just passed him off as another sibling?  
> “Kinshirou’s Ghost” — Mitsubo’s got an unhappy visitor with task. Potential tie-in with the whole series.  
> Title Pending — A story about Tohru meeting someone new. Another potential tie-in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanako is mad as hell and not going to take it anymore. She’s al;ways getting the short end of the stick! So she kidnaps Tohru—one of the few adults she trusts and can boss around—at gunpoint to escape every single Akaicchi drama featuring her father.
> 
> Concept suggested and supported by RibbonOnline (@ribbonsandcorpses) and Milligramme (@conciteque)!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, and I tried to include as many of my M/M Ryou ships as possible. Below is a list of the characters and which stories they hail from. :3
> 
> Cast:  
> Nanako - Mukidashite  
> Tohru - Wiped  
> Ryoutarou - Shattered Facade  
> Kanji - WakaranAi  
> Munehisa - Title TBD Mune/Ryou)  
> Yuu - Title TBD (Yuu/Ryou)

Nanako’s Desperate Escape

It’s a normal day at the Doujima household.

Except for the fact that different universes are converging...

Nanako slams open the front door and loads a shotgun. “Everyone!!” she shouts. “Get down here, right now!”

There’s a little bit of silence, so Nanako pumps the gun and fires a shot at the front door. “ _I mean it!_ ” she hollers. “Down here. NOW!!”

Footsteps can be heard from upstairs as everyone reacts. Three men come down the stairs in a jumble: Ryoutarou, Tohru, and Kanji. The last two look at each other funny, as if they can’t imagine why the other is here.

“What’re you doing in my house!?” Tohru hisses, advancing on Kanji.

“W-wha?!” Ryoutarou yelps, jumping out of the way.

“You’re supposed to be in _jail_!” Kanji shouts, slapping Tohru across the face.

Tohru squawks and falls backwards. Ryoutarou picks him up and the smaller man is absolutely livid. “I’ve been out for months!” he returns, trying to take a swing at the large blond.

“Feh! Like I believe that bullcrap—Don’t defend him, Ryou!!”

“Don’t call him Ryou!” Tohru screams. “He’s already confused enou—“

Another shot pings through the front door and everyone turns their attention to Nanako. “Listen up morons!” she commandingly asserts, chambering two more rounds. “Here’s how this is gonna work...”

Everyone pays astute attention.

“I don’t have enough time to explain, but right now it’s like I found a loophole. We’re not all from the same universe—”

“Like a TV show?” Tohru questions.

“Shh,” Nanako shushes him. “Just _listen_ , Tohru-jisan!”

“Aww! She called me—”

“She said to shaddup!” Kanji intervenes.

Tohru glares but stays quiet. Ryoutarou glances around nervously.

“I need to live my own, stable life. We’re going to figure this out right now, just the four of us,” Nanako informs them. “I can’t take it anymore, I’m always getting the short end of the stick around here!”

The preteen looks at her father, and then the two men who are sometimes part of her family. “I’ve worked out the best solution, so pay attention. We’re all going to live in this timeline—”

“What are you _talking about_?” Ryoutarou asks, sounding like he’s the most confused.

“—And I’m dividing everything up fairly.”

“That sounds _insane_!” Ryoutarou counters. “You don’t get to decide! You’re—“

“I’ve got the gun,” Nanako declares and Ryoutarou pales.

“I-I suppose you’ve got me there,” he gulps. “But where did you even...?”

“Not important.” Nanako points to Tohru. “You’re coming with me,” she announces. “You’ve managed to pull yourself together enough that we’ll do okay on our own, and I need an adult.”

“But Ryoutarou needs me!” he protests. “Ever since he lost his memory—“

“He’s fine,” Nanako interjects. “That’s not the same Dad. Plus... I didn’t want to say anything, but he’ll have a much better future _here_.”

“Huh?” Ryoutarou intones. “What do you all mean?! I haven’t lost jack! Where’re _your_ memories!?”

“Dad, no—Just come here Tohru, and I’ll explain later!” Nanako huffs. “Dad, also hand over your seal. I’ll be needing that.”

“What?!” he yells.

“You get to keep Kanji,” Nanako replies. “I think this is fair.” She motions to the draw by the telephone. “I’ll be taking it on my way out. You two will keep each other alive and sane, and we’ll do the same. Think of it like a bad divorce...”

Nanako shoves Tohru towards the door. The small man is still too shocked to speak and just backs in that direction. Ryoutarou looks both pained and confused as Nanako takes his seal and follows Tohru. Kanji scowls, but he always looks angry.

When they reach the door, however, there is a single knock.

Everyone freezes.

There is another knock. Ryoutarou takes a step towards the door and Kanji grabs his arm. Nanako still has the gun, after all.

“W-who is it?” the youngest asks, trying to sound brave. She levels the gun at the door.

The handle turns, and a man in a cap and trench coat peeks inside the house. “Realistic-looking model you’ve got there,” he nervously says. “Am I early?” No one answers. “Late...?”

“Neither—” Nanako groans. “Quick! Go back to Tokyo!!”

“W-why?” the man questions.

“Hisa?!” Tohru squeaks. “What’re _you_ doing here?!”

“Well,” Munehisa rubs the back of his head anxiously. “I heard that I should come here and take a look at your town, maybe find a guy who looks like me and—“

“We don’t have _time_ for your timeline!!” Nanako snaps. “ _Out!!_ ” She cocks the gun and Munehisa shuts the door, as if that could protect him.

“But I got an order to come here!” Munehisa protests.

Nanako considers her options, lowering the gun to the ground. She opens the door a crack and looks Munehisa in the eye. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“Yeah?” the man asks.

“Go back to Tokyo and I’ll set you up with my cousin. He’s not a murder, nor is he a neglectful drinker,” she nods seriously. “Best offer you’re getting—Trust me!”

“Uhh,” Munehisa replies, unsure.

Nanako throws the door open. “C’mon we’ll walk you partway. Let’s go Tohru-jisan.” Tohru nods meekly, still checking out his ex.

Outside, Nanako shuts and locks the door while the two men chat for a minute about how things have been. Not great for either, but that’s par for fanfiction.

Nanako is _just_ putting the keys into her pocket when she hears her cousin call out, “Nanako-chan!” She swears and points the gun at him.

“I’ve got at least three more of you hanging around somewhere, don’t make me waste you, Big Bro,” she quickly tells him. “Tell me why you’re here.”

“Just coming to live with you and U- _uncle_ Ryou while I attend colle—“

“ _Nope!!_ ” Nanako decides, pulling the trigger. Yuu explodes into a million pieces. Tohru whoops while Munehisa faints.

“Can’t believe you did that! I’ve always hated him!!” Tohru excitedly tells Nanako.

“In every timeline,” she sighs. “Now grab that man and let’s go. It’s alright. This version of Big Bro wasn’t interested in him anyways.”

“Who was he interes— _Oh god not me!!_ ” Tohru makes gagging noises.

“Not even close,” Nanako responds.

When they come upon a fork in the road that conveniently has a sign for the train station, Nanako tells Tohru to leave Munehisa. She writes a note with another of the Yuus’s phone numbers. Or what she imagines one of their phone numbers to be.

“We’re hailing a cab to Okina,” she finally admits. “Getting the hell out of this cursed town!”

“But I don’t have any money!” Tohru complains.

Nanako sighs. “Black Frost?” she calls and the demon appears. “Get us to Okina! We made it!!”

Black Frost nods and dissipates as a cab pulls up. Well, it’s more of a limousine, but that’s just a small detail.

“Finally safe...” are Nanako’s last words before her and Tohru are transported... _Elsewhere._


	2. Young Ryou Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Ryou and his Smol (Large) Brother Ryota spend a day at their mom’s office. They’re supposed to keep quiet and to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryou is about eleven and Ryota is about six. Ryota is still his shadow, but Ryou doesn’t know it :D This is an AU that probably asks more questions than it answers. It would make an interesting story if I had the time and energy to continue it... =_=;;
> 
> Idea suggested by TaffyShark!!

Young Ryou2

(Ryou)

“Watch your brother. Mom’s busy,” I’m told. Then our mom walks off down a long hallway.

I turn to my little brother—I say ‘little’, but the jerk’s already as tall as me! I’m five years older, but he’s so damn _big_!

I grab his hand and walk into the lounge. At least I can keep him in one place.

Ryota immediately sits on the floor and takes some dinosaurs out of his backpack. He runs around the room, making them “roar” at each other like an idiot. I sit at a table and take out a book.

Of course I can’t read much, because Ryota starts playing right in front of me. I ignore him, but then he climbs on the table.

“Don’t do that,” I order. Ryota looks up at me as if he _wasn’t_ trying to get my attention.

“But it’s boring on the floor...”

“Then play on the table, but don’t _climb_ it. We’re gonna get yelled at,” I explain.

Ryota looks frightened for a moment as he gets down, flailing his legs before his feet hit the ground. “Okay—But don’t tell Mom!”

“I won’t,” I agree. _I’m_ the one who would get in trouble if I did.

“Whoops—” Ryota yelps when he loses his grip on a tyrannosaurus rex. He grabs it with something that’s not really an arm.

“Noooo!!” I groan. “Drop it!”

Startled, he lets go and the toy clatters to the floor. “Why?”

“You’re not supposed to do that, remember?” I admonish. Only _I_ know he can grow another arm, and I don’t think we should tell anyone.

I stare at my blond brother, getting worried that maybe someone saw. I like him. He can be a pain, but I don’t want him to leave us. I don’t think Mom would like it if she knew he could do weird things like that.

“It just _happens_ ,” Ryota huffily tells me, balling up his fist in frustration. He stares at the dinosaur like he doesn’t even want it anymore.

I walk over and pick it up. “Here,” I hand it to him. “Only use your arms.”

“But that _is_ am arm, I _told you_!” he whines, stamping his feet.

“It’s not a _real_ arm,” I spit. “Just forget about it.”

Ryota frowns and kicks the floor. “ _Fine_.”

I start reading again, but then he’s yanking on my jacket. “Can I have a hug?”

I turn the page. “You’re too old for hugs.”

“Mom says I can have hugs,” he refutes. “She gives me hugs when she pokes me with the needle.”

Yeah. As a bribe.

“She says I _caaan_...” He starts hopping from foot to foot again.

“Ugh fine,” I reply. I push my chair out and hug my little brother who happily latches on to me. “Okay—Enough,” I tell him after a minute.

He lets go, looking sulky. I try to go back to my book again, but then he’s asking if we can go for a walk.

“I wanna see Neechan!” Ryota tells me. “Isn’t she in Mom’s office?”

“Yeah,” I sigh, shoving the book in my pocket. “I think so.”

Ryota is out of the room ahead of me, holding open the door like he’s the perfect model of good behavior. The second I step through though, he’s zipping away from me and down the hallway.

I roll my eyes and walk quickly after him. I don’t want anybody to yell at us. Last time we got in trouble I wasn’t allowed to watch TV.

We get to Mom’s office and sure enough, Neechan is sitting at her desk doing schoolwork. She makes a face when we walk in the room.

“He wanted to see you,” I tell her as way of explanation.

“You mean ‘bother’,” she snaps.

When she’s looking away, Ryota promptly snatches up her textbook and starts to flip through it. There’s no way he can read that fast, but he just keeps going, steadily turning pages.

“Oh my god, Ryota! Quit it!!” Neechan yells. “Don’t touch my books! _Damn it_ —You lost my page!”

“But I don’t have books like that,” he replies, sounding on the verge of tears. Neechan rips the book out of his hands and he starts to sniffle.

“You’ll go to school once we get the right papers, though I doubt you even know what that means,” she sighs.

I pat his head. “Cut it out, Ane. It’s not his fault he’s adopted.”

“I’m _not_ adopted!” Ryota shrieks, really crying now. “ _I’m aluminum!!_ ”

Neechan gives him a look like he’s the hugest moron in the whole universe. “You’re not albino. You have the wrong color eyes.”

“What color are they supposed to be?” Ryota questions as he tugs on my jacket. He hiccoughs a few times, the tantrum subsiding.

“Red,” I tell him.

He stares at the floor very seriously for a minute and then looks back up. His eyes are now red.

“There!” he bravely asserts himself. “They’re the right color now! I’m anybody!!”

“‘Albino’,” I correct.

“ _Altaria!!_ ” he gets it wrong again.

I shake my head and pull him out of the room with me. “Let’s go to the vending machines. I have money.”

“Okay!” he waves, already having forgotten about two minutes prior. “Bye Neechan!!”

“Get lost,” she returns. I flip her off when her back is turned.

At the vending machines, I tell Ryota to pick a drink. He wants the lemon one, so I hand him the right number of coins.

Of course, he presses the button for green tea. “ _Eww!_ ” My brother shrieks when he picks up his drink. “This is for you!” he blurts and hands it to me.

“Oh good,” I quip, pocketing the warm drink.

Ryota holds out his hand for more money, but I do it myself this time. I hand him the lemon soda and he excitedly chugs the bottle.

“Want another one?” Ryota asks when I start to put more money in the machine.

“Yeah,” I sigh. “I wanted the coffee...”

Ryota points to the black coffee and I nod. He presses the button for a good ten seconds, and then a hot can pops out of the machine!

“Shh!” he shushes me. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

I nod slowly, knowing this is something I _can’t_ tell anyone—Who would even believe me?

We walk back to the lounge with our drinks. When I glance over at my weird brother, Ryota grins at me. He holds out his drink, offering to share.

“It’s okay,” I tell him. “I don’t like soda.”

“More for me~” he sings.

“Yeah,” I pat his head, which is getting harder and harder to do easily. “Enjoy it.”

“You’re the _best_ brother!” Ryota cheers, slinging his arm around me.

I’m thrown off balance for a minute. “You’re not too bad, either,” I laugh.


End file.
